Ooh Hikari: Revised
by Inspired Writer 0101
Summary: Okay, I revised it over so here is a new version. I also tried making it look more sense. I don't own Digimon.
1. Hikari!

Okay, those who like this story, I decided to repost 'Ooh, Hikari'. There is also Taiora. So for all of you to know, this is the revised version of Ooh Hikari. It's a bit different.

* * *

I don't own Digimon…

* * *

Hikari and Takeru were studying alone in her room, as Hikari was placing her notes back in her science notebook. She placed it back in her bag as she went back into reading her science book.

"I think it's time for you to go," she said.

"You're right," he said as he got up.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, as he left the room.

"See you," he said, as he left.

She sighed as she slowly went to sleep on her bed.

Meanwhile, Taichi was on the sofa with Sora as they were talking to each other.

"So Taichi," she said, "I can see that Mimi is gone for a while."

"Yeah," he said.

"Do you like her," she asked, slightly blushing, hoping for a no.

"Well of course," he said.

"Oh," she said.

"Aren't you suppose to like your friends," he asked.

"So you don't have a crush on her," she asked.

"I used to when we were 12, but I realized that Mimi would never want to go out with a guy like me," he said. "Besides I love her like a sister I never had."

"What about me," she asked.

"Shouldn't you be with Yamato," he asked.

"Yamato and I broke up," she said, scooting closer.

"Okay," he said, backing away.

"I'm not going to bite," she said.

"I know," he said, as she softly kissed his lips.

He was about to give in until he gently pushed her off.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he said, "Hikari might get upset."

"What are you saying," she asked.

"She has never liked you," he said.

"Oh," she sighed.

His phone rang as the caller id read 'Mimi'.

"I have to take this," he said.

"Don't worry," she said, "Mimi will never know, and neither will Hikari."

Saturday Morning…

Hikari woke up as she went into her drawer, getting out her old family album. Suddenly, her cell phone rang.

"Hello," she asked.

"Hikari," Takeru said. "It's me."

"Oi, Takeru," she said.

"You were pretty quiet last night," he said, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied.

"Come meet me at the mall this afternoon," he said.

"Sorry," she said, "I have plans this afternoon."

"Oh," he said. "How about tomorrow?"

"I have to go," she said.

"Wait," he said.

"Hai," she said.

"Aishiteru," he said.

"Nani," she asked.

"I love you," he said, but then heard a phone click.

She hung up as she ran downstairs. She didn't see Taichi in the kitchen to make her breakfast.

_Probably in his room again_, she thought as she went to come to his room.

As she opened the door, she saw he and Sora on the bed. She looked shocked as her face turned boiling red.

"You slut," she hollered, waking Taichi and Sora up. "How dare you sleep with my brother? I told you to never come near him!"

"Hikari wait," he said, as she went away.

She ran downstairs as tears fell out of her eyes.

* * *

Okay, if you wanted to know why Hikari doesn't like Sora, review for the next chapter. Anyway, please don't flame. 


	2. The Answer Is No!

I don't own Digimon. This is another chapter of Ooh Hikari…

* * *

Hikari was in the kitchen as she heard Sora leaving and heard Taichi's footsteps. Taichi came into the kitchen as Hikari turned her back.

"Hikari," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you sleep with her," she asked.

"…"

"Onii-chan," she asked, "why?"

"…"

"Do you love her," she asked.

"Well," he started explaining.

"I thought you liked Mimi," she said.

"I used to," he said, "I love Sora now."

"Why do you love that wench," she asked.

"Sora's not a wench, Hikari," he remarked.

"I'm going to school," she said, picking up her bag and slammed the door as she left.

He sighed as he worried for Hikari.

Meanwhile at school…

Hikari spotted Takeru talking with Miyako and Iori. She didn't feel like talking since what happned on the day she hung up on him.

"Hey Hikari," Takeru greeted.

She turned the other way to get to her locker. Then she left to get to her class. Takeru looked worried as he and Miyako walked to their class.

In class…

"Takeru," Miyako asked, "what's wrong?"

He was sitting down on her desk staring into space.

"Takeru-kun," she said, snapping her fingers.

"Huh," he awoke.

"What's wrong," she asked, "is this about Hikari?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Oh," she said.

"It's like she's trying to ignore me," he said.

"Don't worry, Takeru," she said, "I bet deep inside her she wants to be with someone."

"It's just that she and I have been friends for so long," he said. "I think it's what happened in her childhood."

"What happened," she asked.

He was ready to tell her until they heard the door open.

"I'll talk to you later," he said, as they spotted their teacher coming in.

During Gym…

Miyako found Hikari in the girl's locker room.

"Hikari-kun," she greeted.

"Oi," she greeted back.

"Do you like Takeru," she asked.

"I like to ask you the same thing," Hikari said.

"N.O.," she said, "what about you?"

"Maybe," she replied.

"Cool," she said, grinning.

"Can I help you," she asked.

"I'll just leave you now," she said, leaving Hikari alone.

Later…

Hikari was walking home by herself until Takeru started catching up to her.

"Hikari," he asked, panting. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, still walking.

"Why did you hang up on me," he asked.

"Because I don't like you more than a friend," she replied.

"What're you saying," he asked.

He tried to touch her shoulder, but she kept getting out of his reach.

"I just don't want to rush in," she replied.

"But we've been friends since 8," he said. "We're now 17."

"I know," she muttered.

"Hikari," he said. "Would it make you feel better if we were to forget about me rushing in?"

"Just leave me alone," she remarked as she ran off.

Night…

Gatomon was Hikari's bed as she was playing with ball of yarn.

"This is so boring," she said, "I'm going to see if I can call Patamon."

She used her tail to grab Hikari's cell phone as it flipped opened. Then she used her tail to dial Takeru's number. She heard ringing.

"Hello," said a tired voice.

"Hi," she replied. "Can I speak to Patamon?"

"Gatomon, it's 3 in the morning," Takeru said, "Patamon is sleeping."

"Oh," she said as Takeru hung up.

Morning…

Hikari was waking up as she heard somebody coming upstairs. It was Saturday and she wanted to be alone. Suddenly, she heard somebody turning her doorknob as her door opened. It was Mimi.

"Hey Hikari," she greeted.

"Hey Mimi," she greeted back.

"What's wrong," Mimi asked.

"It's nothing," Hikari replied.

"Want to hang out," she asked.

"No thanks," she replied.

"Ok," Mimi said, getting up. "I'll ask your brother."

"Fine," she said, as she lied back in her bed.

Gatomon jumped out of nowhere as she came on Hikari's stomach.

"Why don't we go to Takeru's house," she asked.

"Why," she asked.

"Don't worry," she said. "It'll be fun."

"I just don't want to see him now," Hikari said.

"Please," she pleaded.

"Let's go," she said, getting up.

Okay, I know this chapter was lame and short, but I tried. Anyway, please review, because I really would like that.


	3. Happy for a While

Here is another chapter. I don't own Digimon…

* * *

Hikari came over to Takeru's house as she knocked on the door. Then he opened the door. 

"Oi Hikari," he greeted.

"Oi," she sighed.

"What do you want," he asked.

"Well, Gatomon wanted me to come over here," she replied.

"Well, you can come in," he said.

She came in with Gatomon, who just came running in into Patamon. She wrapped her arms around him as she chuckled.

"Patamon," Gatomon exclaimed. "How are you? I missed you! Why haven't you been taking my calls?"

"Ano," Patamon said. "I'm fine. I missed you, too. And you have been calling in the middle of the night."

"Oh," she sighed.

"It's a good thing that we still love each other, though," he said, patting her back.

Hikari glared at Takeru for a while, as he stared right at her.

"So we're having a staring contest," he asked.

Hikari giggled a bit.

"So you're happy," he said.

"It's just that you're a good friend and all," she said, "but I just don't think you and I should be a couple now."

"I understand," he said, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Gatomon, stop," Patamon said, as he was flying around while Gatomon was leaping from one thing to another.

"Wait for me," Gatomon said.

Hikari and Takeru sweat dropped as they just stood watching Gatomon trying to get Patamon.

"Gatomon, let's go," she said.

"I don't want to go," she said.

"But we have to get home before Onii-chan gets worried," Hikari said.

"That reminds me," Takeru said. "Yamato and Sora broke two weeks ago."

"They did," she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Didn't Taichi tell you?"

"No, he didn't," she said.

She started feeling bad of what she said to Taichi before.

"I got to go," she said as she grabbed Gatomon.

"Patamon, I'll be back," she said.

Patamon hid behind Takeru.

Meanwhile…

Mimi was talking with Sora and Taichi as Hikari came in.

"Hey guys," she mumbled.

"Hikari, you're back," Taichi said.

"Onii-chan, gomen," she said, as she hugged him.

Taichi was quite surprised that his sister was nice. She had not been nice ever since their mother left them.

"It's okay, Hikari," he said. "Just apologize to Sora."

"All right," she said.

She came over to Sora.

"Sora," she said.

"Yes," Sora asked.

"Gomen," she said. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. But I still think you shouldn't try to do whatever you do to Onii-chan."

"Okay," she said, as she got up to leave.

Mimi was still sitting down as Hikari went upstairs to her room. Then Taichi followed her.

In Hikari's room…

"Hikari, can I talk to you," he asked.

"Sure," she said.

He sat at the foot of her bed as she sat up.

"Is there something I should know," he asked.

"It's just that, I really want to know what happened in my childhood," she replied.

"So that's it," he said. "Hikari, you're my little sister and you know my job is to protect you. If I told you what happened, you would try to do something uncontrollable."

"What're you saying," she asked.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he said, patting her back.

"Onii-chan," she asked, "can I ask you another question?"

"Go ahead," he said.

"What ever happened to our mother and father," she asked.

Taichi knew what happened, but he didn't want to tell her yet.

"I'll tell you next time," he said.

"Why next time," she asked.

"Trust me," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. "Now come downstairs for lunch. We're going out to a ramen restaurant."

"Okay," she said, getting up.

Taichi and she went downstairs and locked the door to go out.

Meanwhile…

A woman was coming just getting out of an airplane, with her suitcase and a little boy. Her face was covered by the shadow of her hat as she came in a taxi with the boy.

Later…

"That was great," Hikari said, as she opened the door.

"The ramen," Taichi muttered. "Too much ramen."

"I can't believe you ate that much ramen," she said, giggling.

"Best of all," he said, "we had a good time."

"Arigato, Onii-chan," she said, as she came in.

"This is strange," he said, seeing that the house was all dark.

He was searching for a light switch. As he put it on, Hikari's and his eyes were surprised to see who was sitting on the couch.

* * *

Well, I know that it's short, but please review. I tried to make suspicious and the next chapter will be angst and full of Takari. 


	4. Remembering Hell

Here's another chapter and please review…

* * *

Taichi and Hikari were surprised to see who was sitting on their couch.

"Who are you," Hikari asked.

"Don't you remember," the woman asked as she got up.

"Onii-chan, who is this," she asked.

Taichi didn't answer because he already knew who it was. Hikari stared at him with confusion.

"You don't remember me," the woman said, as she removed her hat.

Hikari recognized that face. The time she was in the hospital as she last saw… her mother's face.

"M-mom," she asked.

"It's me," Ms. Yagami said.

Hikari's eyes were filled of shock and anger. She looked at Taichi who was still silent.

"Onii-chan, what's going on," she asked.

"Hikari, this woman is our mother," he replied.

"You knew what happened before, didn't you," Hikari asked.

"…"

"You're such a baka, Onii-chan," she hollered. "I don't ever want to speak to you again."

She ran to her room as the mother stared at Taichi.

"Taichi, look, I'm trying to…," she was cut off by Taichi.

"Why did you come anyway," he asked. "So that you can ruin Hikari's and my life too? Why the hell did you come back, anyway? Just go."

"Taichi," she said.

"Just leave, okay," he hollered.

"I understand that you're mad," she said, as she came closer to him.

She embraced Taichi as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"I have to get to Hikari," he said, letting go of her as he ran to Hikari's room.

Hikari had her face buried in her pillow as she heard her door open.

"Hikari, I'm sorry," he said.

"Just leave me alone," she said.

"Get up," he said.

She got up, but backed up against a wall as Taichi came towards her.

"You go to Takeru's house," he whispered. "I'll talk to our mom."

She nodded as she left with Gatomon.

Meanwhile…

Takeru was lying on the couch as he heard knocking on his door.

"Hikari," he said, as he opened the door. "Hey Gatomon."

"No," Patamon yelled, flying away.

"My mom's back," she said.

"Oh," Takeru said.

She came to him as she clenched onto him.

"I didn't expect her to come back after she abandoned me and Taichi," she said, sniffling.

He embraced her as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that," he said, as she stopped sniffling.

"Where's your mom," she asked.

"She's at work," he replied.

"I'm sorry Takeru for avoiding you at school," she apologized.

"It's okay," he said.

Of course, Takeru knows what happened in her childhood.

"I want you to sit down," he said.

She sat down as he sat down next to her.

"There's something Taichi didn't tell you," he sighed.

"What're you saying," she asked.

"It's time you should know about your childhood," he replied, staring at her with a straight face.

_Flashback_

_Hikari and Takeru were about 10, as Hikari's mother was gone and so was Taichi._

_Suddenly, Hikari's dad came home. He was drunk as ever._

"_Hey, dad," she greeted._

_Takeru got up to also greet the dad, but saw that there was something wrong. Mr. Yagami pushed Takeru aside which got him to bump hardback to a wall. Then he grabbed his daughter's arm._

"_Dad," she asked, "what're you doing?"_

_He just smiled as she tried to scream. Takeru couldn't do anything as he just he tried to get up._

"_Hikari," he screamed._

_Her dad was pushed Hikari to a table as she had sprained her back._

"_Ow," she muttered._

_Her dad came to her as she tried to get up. He grabbed her arms as he threw her to the hard back of her sofa. She coughed out blood as she struggled to get up. Takeru got up and ran behind the dad. But the dad punched him in the stomach._

"_Stop it," she shrieked._

_He turned to her as he grabbed her by the shoulders as he threw her against a wall. Then she passed out._

_Suddenly, the police broke through the door as they handcuffed the dad and took him away. The paramedics took Hikari away, as Takeru knew that the kind damage she took, there was a great possibility she could lose her memory of all of her dad madly damaging her._

_End of Flashback_

"That's what happened," she asked.

Takeru just sat there as he grew silent.

"So why did my mom abandon me," she asked.

"I'll tell you," he replied.

_Flashback_

_Hikari was lying in the hospital bed as Taichi came in. Takeru was also in the room._

"_You little…," he muttered, as he grabbed Takeru by the collar. "What the hell happened?!"_

"_I didn't do anything," Takeru replied._

_Tears flowed out of Taichi's eyes as he let go of Takeru._

"_Damn, I wasn't there," he muttered._

"_Your dad was abusing her," Takeru said. "I can tell that you also have that behavior."_

_Taichi felt angry as he punched Takeru in the eye._

"_If you had protected her, she'd still be standing," he said._

"_I'm sorry, okay," he said. "He was drunk."_

"_How could he do this," he wondered._

"_It's not your fault," Takeru said._

_The mother came in as Hikari first opened her eyes._

"_M-mom," she mumbled._

"_Hikari," Taichi said._

"_Onii-chan, it hurts," she said. "What happened?"_

"_Nothing, sweetie," the mother said._

_Hikari saw her mother's face before she passed out again. Then the mother asked Takeru to leave the room._

"_Taichi, I'm leaving for a while," she said._

"_Where are you going," he asked._

"_Somewhere," she replied. "Just don't ever tell Hikari what happened."_

"_Okay," he said, as she left._

_End of Flashback_

Hikari was shocked as she got up.

"Hikari, I'm sorry," Takeru said, getting up.

He tried to get her to face her, but instead of a hug, she slapped him. Takeru had no emotion on his face as he laid his hand on the cheek where she had just slapped him.

"Don't ever touch me," she said, as she grabbed Gatomon and left.

"Hikari, wait," he said.

"Get away from me," she said, as she ran away back home.

* * *

This was very angst and kind of Takari. Sorry for that unexpected part, but it is M-rated for a reason. So please review. 


	5. Love Scene

This may be bad enough for me to say this, but I have feelings. So I understand if you bring critics to my stories, but when you say something offensive to me, it would hurt me. Anywhere another chapter…

* * *

Hikari came back home as she opened the door. Taichi saw that she was angry.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me," she replied, asking a question.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about Dad going to jail for nearly abusing me to death," she asked.

"I didn't want you to get mad," he explained.

"Why," she asked.

"I just felt like you wouldn't understand about what happened," he said.

Taichi's face wasn't facing hers, so he wasn't telling the truth.

"Tell me the truth," she demanded.

"I don't want you be the way you're acting right now," he hollered.

That was the truth.

"What are you talking," she asked, calming down.

"You're acting real selfish and you know it," he replied.

"That's not true," she said.

She just went to the kitchen as he followed her there.

"I'm sorry, sister," he whispered when he came behind her at a table.

"Why are you so mean, Onii-chan," she asked.

"I'm not 'mean'," he replied. "I just get a little overprotective most of the time. Besides you should give our mother a chance."

"I don't want to give a chance to woman who abandoned her family for over 6 years," Hikari remarked. "And I will never."

Their mother was overhearing their conservation. She felt bad about what Hikari said.

"Hikari, come on," he said.

"Don't worry," she said. "I won't be in your way."

She ran to her room as she slammed the door.

Next day…

It was Monday. That meant it was time for school. Hikari got up to dress up for school. Soon when she got out of the shower, somebody grabbed her arm. It was Taichi.

"Onii-chan, leave me alone," she demanded.

"You have to give our mom a chance," he said, letting her go.

She turned her head away from him as he left the bathroom. That was not incest!

"The nerve of him," she mumbled.

She got dressed up as she immediately ran out of the house.

Later…

Miyako met up with Hikari at their second period gym class.

"Hikari, what's up," she greeted.

Hikari just greeted her by a short wave.

"Today's dodge ball," she said, grinning. "You better watch out."

Hikari stood up, but knowing that Miyako was only three inches taller than her, she grabbed a dodge ball.

"Don't worry about me," Hikari said. "I'll be alright."

The gym teacher blew her whistle as she announced the dodge ball game to begin. Some girl had the nerve to throw a dodge ball at Hikari in the jaw. Takeru witnessed that part. So he picked up the ball and threw it hard at the girl. Some blood came spilled out of Hikari's mouth, but she got up to resume.

_All the pain that I have suffered_, she thought, as she picked up a ball, _it will be used as force_.

"Hey Hikari," Miyako said, as she threw a dodge ball, aiming to her stomach.

Hikari caught it with just one hand as she threw it back at her.

Hikari's eyes grew cloudy as she picked up another ball to throw at two boys at the same time.

"Hikari, are you okay," Takeru asked, losing his focus in the game.

She didn't answer as he grabbed her arm. Her eyes looked completely cloudy, as if she was controlled by her own strong hatred.

Then she picked up the last ball, as she glared the last boy on her opponent's team. Then with all of her anger, she threw the ball which hit him in the stomach and got pushed to the wall. He coughed out some blood as the gym teacher came to his aid.

"Hikari, you could've killed him," Miyako said, running to her.

Hikari glared at her as Miyako slapped her.

"It's just a game," Miyako declared. "You don't have to be so crazy about winning."

Hikari finally snapped out of her anger.

"What happened," she wondered.

Miyako just left as Takeru stayed with Hikari.

"Don't touch me," she said.

"Then how are you going to stop the blood spilling from your mouth," he asked.

"…"

"Let's go to the nurse's office," he said, as she left with him.

Meanwhile…

The mother had a gun as she placed it in her purse as Taichi came in.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Hello, Taichi," she said.

"I saw something," he said. "What was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied.

Taichi glared at her as he went back out to his community college class.

Later…

Hikari came to her last period of her day, which was Health.

"And that is how male and females have babies," the female teacher said.

Daisuke yawned as she glared at him.

"Is there something boring about Health," she asked.

"Why am I in here," he asked.

"Because I put you here to learn, that way you wouldn't sleep in Foreign Languages class again," she explained.

Takeru started to snicker as she glared at him.

"Is there something funny," she asked.

"Nothing, sensei," he replied.

"That's one week of detention for you two," she said, grinning.

"Say what," Daisuke said, jumping out of his desk.

Hikari started to giggle until the teacher glared at her.

"You are going to be with them," she said.

Hikari sighed as she waited for the bell to ring.

During Detention…

They were all sitting down as the detention guard was watching them.

"This is the worst day ever," Daisuke said.

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here," Takeru snapped.

"Guys, don't fight," Hikari said.

Takeru got up and walked towards Hikari.

"You know that it was Daisuke's fault, right," he whispered.

"Whatever," she said.

"It's time to go home," The guard said, as they left.

Hikari was walking home by herself until Takeru caught up.

"Takeru, I can walk home by myself," she said.

"I just care about you, that's all," he said.

"I understand that you really love me," she said, slightly blushing.

"I really do," he said.

She stopped as she turned around to him.

"I'm sorry for slapping you," she apologized.

"It's okay," he said. "I don't blame you."

He grabbed her shoulders as his face came towards hers. Their lips almost touched until Daisuke popped out of nowhere.

"Hey guys," he greeted. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"It's obvious," Takeru mumbled.

"Well, I got to go," Daisuke said, leaving them.

Then Takeru grabbed her shoulders as she allowed him to kiss her lips.

"Takeru, don't…," she moaned.

"This is first kiss, isn't it," he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Then he let go of her as they went back to walking home.

"How about I carry you," he asked.

"Okay," she replied as she went on his back.

"How come you're really light," he asked as he resumed walking.

"I've been exercising," she replied.

* * *

Well, this was a way to make a Takari scene. I tried to make this chapter a little funny, but it got romantic instead. Anyway, don't forget to review. 


	6. Love Scene 2

I like to write a lot and I really don't know what I start to write so, I guess for a teenage girl, I get writer blocks a lot. So please R&R.

* * *

Hikari was at home with Takeru, watching a movie.

"It's scary," she said. "I don't think Onii-chan will approve of you bringing a real scary movie."

"It's not that scary," he said.

The movie was called, 'Candyman.'

"Behind you," she shrieked.

It was Friday night as Hikari was in Takeru's apartment. Gatomon gripped hard to Patamon, but Patamon was really scared.

"Come on, Hikari," Takeru said. "I'm not scared. It's just a movie."

"Takeru," she said, "maybe we should just skip movie time."

"Okay," he said, as he turned off the television.

She hid back under as Takeru followed her under.

"Hikari, it's me," he said. "I've come."

She shrieked as Takeru snickered.

"That's insulting," she said, hitting him with a pillow.

He grabbed her by the waist as he kissed her by surprise.

"Hikari-kun," he said, as he finished doing this.

"Come on, Takeru," she said, "I know you can do better."

She kissed him back with more passion. Gatomon glanced at Patamon with a smirk across her face.

"Gatomon, what're thinking," Patamon asked.

"You'll see," she grabbed him as Patamon saw what she was up to.

He kissed her instead as she blushed.

"There, I kissed you," he said.

"There's more, you know," she said.

"Oh boy," he said.

Hikari and Takeru stopped for breath.

"That was really good," he said, gasping for breath.

"Really," she asked, panting for breath.

She got up to sleep in her sleeping bag.

"You know," he said. "You can sleep in my bed."

"But I don't want to hog your bed," she said.

"What's wrong," he whispered. "Afraid I might seduce you?"

"That's not it," she said, blushing.

"Good," he said. "Then come."

"Where are Gatomon and Patamon going to sleep," she asked.

"In your sleeping bag," he replied.

She grinned as she climbed on his bed.

"It is fun," she said.

"Yes, it is," Takeru said, grabbing her down.

"Takeru, onegai," she said, giggling.

He licked her lips softly as she blushed. Then he covered the blanket over them as Hikari gripped on his shoulders. He kissed her more as she tried to pulling him back. He had been exercising so it seemed impossible to stop him.

"Stop, Takeru," she moaned, as she felt his hands on her chest.

Then she found the strength as she got out of his grip.

"Hormones, Takeru-kun," she said, blushing madly.

"Admit it," he said. "You like that."

"It was good," she said.

She got up as Patamon hid under the covers so that Gatomon wouldn't find him.

"Great," she sighed.

"So you're okay with your mother," Takeru asked.

"I guess," she said.

"Don't worry," he said. "Whenever you get mad at her, I'll always be there for you."

"That's really sweet," she said, as she smiled.

She got up as Gatomon ran past her. Her tail accidentally grabbed Hikari's leg as it dragged her across the floor.

"Gatomon," she said.

Gatomon didn't hear her as her strong tail kept dragging Hikari across the floor. Takeru saw the whole thing as he sweat dropped.

"Gatomon, your tail," he said.

"Oh, gomen," she said.

Hikari got up as Takeru snickered. She got a little mad as Gatomon nervously chuckled.

"It's okay," Hikari said.

Takeru was laughing until Hikari gave him a deathly glare.

"Gomen," he said.

* * *

Sorry, I made it short, but I wanted it to be funny and sweet. Next chapter won't be so pretty. So anyway, please review. 


	7. Can't See Him Again

I love to make these kinds of angst stories. This is going fast so I can get to Takari's school day. Anyway, please remember to review. Otherwise, enjoy…

* * *

Morning…

Hikari woke up, next to sleeping Takeru. She sat up, as she spotted Gatomon over Patamon.

_So kawaii_, she thought.

She got up as she packed up her sleeping bag and other stuff she brought with her. Takeru started to wake up, seeing her pack up her stuff.

"Ohayo gazaimasu," he said, getting up.

"Ohayo gazaimasu," she said.

He grinned as he grabbed her by the waist. She got out of his grip.

"If you're going to kiss me, you're going to need to brush our teeth," she said.

He only blinked as she went into his bathroom.

Afternoon…

Ms. Kamiya was in the kitchen as Hikari came in the house. Taichi was gone, so things won't be pretty.

"Hikari, is that you," she asked.

There was no answer as Hikari came into the kitchen.

"Konnichiwa, mother," Hikari said.

"Hello honey," she said.

Hikari went to the fridge as Ms. Kamiya came behind her.

"So how was your night with Takeru," she asked.

"It was good," Hikari replied.

The mother frowned as Hikari took out a Sprite soda can. Hikari opened it as she went in the family room. She then sat down. The mother followed her there.

"I don't want you going to his apartment again," she said.

Hikari raised a brow as the mother crossed her arms.

"Na desu ka," she asked.

"You heard me," she said. "I don't want you going to his apartment again."

"But, he's not like other boys," Hikari said.

"I don't care," she said. "I don't want you to go near him ever."

"What about school," she asked.

"If you are doing schoolwork," the mother said.

Hikari groaned.

"I'm only trying to protect you," she said.

"You weren't even there to protect me from Dad," she hollered with anger.

"I'm your mother and whatever I say goes," she hollered back.

"You're so unfair," she mumbled. "But you're just doing your job."

"That's what I like to hear," she said, as she left to the kitchen.

_Great job, Taichi_, Hikari thought.

Night…

Hikari was just getting ready to sleep until Taichi came in her room.

"Leave me alone," she said.

"It's me, Taichi," he said.

"This is your entire fault," she said, getting up.

"How is this my fault so suddenly," he asked.

"Now I can't even visit Takeru-kun anymore," she said.

"Oh," he sighed. "Well, I'm sorry about that. But you should really give our mother a chance. Don't let Takeru be in the way."

She sighed as she lied back down on her bed.

"I understand," she said.

"Besides, there'll be other boys," he said.

When Taichi left, Hikari frowned on that statement he had just said.

_Other boys_, she wondered.

Morning…

It was Sunday as Hikari woke up. After she got all freshened up, she came downstairs only to see that her mother was in the kitchen.

"Ohayo gazaimasu," she greeted.

"Good morning," the mother said.

Her purse was next to her, which had her gun in there.

"Where are you going," she asked Hikari.

"I'm going to see Miyako," Hikari replied.

_Or I shouldn't see my friends_, she thought.

"That's okay," she said.

"Bye," Hikari said.

Taichi was in the family room with Sora as Hikari had just come to them.

"Oi Onii-chan," she greeted.

She glared at Sora as a greeting. Sora sweat dropped as Hikari left.

Next Day…

It was school time as Hikari was walking to her class. Suddenly, Takeru popped out of nowhere.

"Ohayo Hikari," he greeted.

"Oi Takeru," she mumbled.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"I have to go," she said.

He watched her leave to her class as he went to his class. He sat down in his seat.

_What's up with Hikari_, he wondered.

Then the lunch bell rang. Takeru was looking for Hikari. He finally spotted her at a bench, alone.

"Oi Hikari," he said.

Hikari spotted him as she grabbed her bento, got up, and passed him.

"Hikari, wait," he said, grabbing her arm.

She slipped her arm out of his grip.

"Gomen, Takeru," she said. "I can't come to you unless for schoolwork. Again, gomen."

She left him, leaving him sad and confused.

* * *

Okay, I finished this chapter. I am so glad to have done a revision. Well please review. 


	8. Going to Get Sick

I finally have a good chapter, hopefully. So please review!

* * *

After school…

Hikari was in detention with Daisuke and Takeru.

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut," Takeru muttered.

"It's not my fault that the teacher's so boring," Daisuke said.

Hikari sighed as Takeru glanced at her.

"Please stop being immature, Daisuke-kun," she said.

Daisuke didn't say anything as he put his head down. When the guard left the room, Takeru came behind Hikari. Her head was down. He softly kissed her cheek as she turned her head sideways.

"What're you doing," she asked.

"I just don't want you suffering," he replied.

"It's okay," she said.

"Your mom told you never to see me unless we're doing schoolwork," he said.

His hand went through her long and thin hair.

"Takeru, I don't think she's that bad," she said.

He exhaled as she sat up.

"But we've been friends longer than she has ever been in your life," he said.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she got up.

"She's worried about my life," she declared.

Daisuke sat up.

"Takeru, I know she's being unfair, but she's my mother," she said.

"But has she ever been there for you," he asked.

Hikari's hair covered her eyes as Daisuke pretended as if he didn't see anything.

"No, but…," she was looking for an explanation.

"Stop living a lie," he declared, grabbing her shoulders.

"Takeru, I'm not living a lie," she said.

"Yes, you are living one," he declared. "You just can't face the fact that you have been abandoned and abused. The only people who were there with you all the time were Taichi and I."

Takeru glared at her as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Gomen, Takeru," she said.

She sat back down, with her head down on the desk.

After Detention…

Takeru was walking home with Hikari. Takeru glanced at Hikari, who was silent. They came to the park as she stopped.

"Let's stop," she said. "I'll walk by myself now."

"Hikari, don't be mad," he said.

She came closer to him. He had pain in his eyes. She didn't care what her mother said. She felt rally guilty.

"I really don't want you to go," she said, placing

She kissed him, clenching his shoulders. He was quite surprised. Then she let go of him.

"Domo arigato," she said.

He just smiled a little as she embraced him. A car was passing by. Taichi was in the car. He spotted Hikari and Takeru. He stopped by them. Then he came out of the car.

"Hikari, get in," he said.

Then he stared at Takeru.

"Takeru, are you okay," he asked.

He shrugged as he came back in the car.

Night…

Taichi came into Hikari's room as he sat on the foot of her bed. Hikari was asleep.

_I just want her to be happy_, he sighed.

"Onii-chan," she mumbled in her sleep.

Then he got up to leave.

"Oyasumi nasai," he whispered.

He closed her door.

Morning…

Hikari was awake, but she felt a little sick. She woke up two hours past school time.

"How did this happen," she wondered.

She tried to stand up, but she lost the feeling in her legs.

"Damn," she mumbled.

Gatomon came in her room with an ice pack.

"Here," she said, using her tail to land the ice pack on Hikari's forehead.

"Domo," Hikari said.

Her mother was gone, so she came to her dresser. She only crawled there. She opened it as she took out her cell phone. She called Taichi's cell phone number. The phone rang. It kept until she heard a voice.

"Hello, this is Taichi," Taichi greeted.

"Taichi, I'm not feeling well," she said. "I lost the feelings in my legs, I have a fever, and I always feel drowsy."

"I'll be right there," he said. "I'll also get Takeru."

"But...," he heard him hang up.

2 hours later…

Taichi had just come home, with Takeru. His mother was in the kitchen.

"Go," he whispered to Takeru.

Takeru had just gone upstairs as Taichi spotted a purse on the couch. He picked it up, but felt that it was heavy. He looked inside to see what was heavy. Then he spotted a gun. Before she came back into the family room, Taichi put the purse back on the sofa. Then he also ran upstairs.

Meanwhile…

Takeru placed his hand on Hikari's forehead, which was extremely hot.

"I suggest you better get a doctor," he suggested. "But I know some medical stuff."

Patamon took out an ice pack.

"Gatomon already tried that five times," Hikari said in a hoarse voice.

Taichi went downstairs, grabbed some medicine, and ran back upstairs. By the time he came, Hikari's eyes were closed.

"She just fainted," Takeru said, unbuttoning her shirt to place an ice pack above her chest.

Suddenly, the mother came in Hikari's room, with really hot food and hot tea on a tray. She was shocked to see Takeru. He had just finished buttoning Hikari's shirt.

"Konnichiwa, Ms. Kamiya," he greeted.

Taichi saw that she was mad. She dropped the tray as it shattered everywhere. Then she came out of the room.

* * *

Well, if you liked it, then review! Seriously, review. 


	9. Never See Each Other, Ever!

Here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy. I don't own Digimon…

* * *

Taichi's mother came back in, and she had a gun behind her back.

"What the hell are you doing to my daughter," she asked, in an angry tone.

"I'm helping to take care of your daughter," Takeru replied.

"I told her never come near you, but let me warn you to never come near her, ever," she growled.

"Mom, I think you're being harsh," Taichi said.

She glared at Taichi as she slapped him.

"I don't ever want to see him again," she demanded.

"You don't have to use physical violence," he said. "Takeru's just here to help."

"Soon enough, he'll already be impregnating her," she said.

"Takeru's not like that," Taichi explained.

"Let me ask you a question, Takeru," she said.

"Go ahead," he said.

"Have you ever kissed my daughter," she asked.

"Of course," he replied.

"Idiot," Taichi muttered.

The mom grabbed the gun from behind her back as she pointed it at Takeru.

"If you even come near her around me," she said, "you'll be having an early grave. I'm not joking."

"Mom, don't do this," Taichi said, coming in front of Takeru.

"Get out of the way," she said.

Taichi glared at her as he grabbed her hand.

"I don't like where this is going," he said.

"Taichi, don't be so angry," she said.

"I know you're trying to protect Hikari," he said, "but you're doing a terrible job."

She gasped as Takeru came to Hikari's bed.

"I just want to help her," she said.

"But killing isn't going to help," he said. "You're going to teach Hikari the wrong thing."

She dropped the gun as Takeru glanced at her.

"Hikari's in good hands," he said. "I'm not the kind of boy who would try to hurt her."

She glared at him as he kept silent.

"I just don't want another man to hurt my daughter," she said.

"I'm not like your ex-husband," he said. "Hikari and I have been friends since we were 8. There could no way I would want to hurt her."

He stared at her as her teeth clenched together.

"So do you trust me," he asked.

"Boys like you are dogs," she said. "I will never allow my daughter to come near you, no matter what!"

She slammed the door as she left. Taichi stared at Takeru who kneeled down next to Hikari.

"I'm sorry about this," he said.

Takeru's hair covered his eyes as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"I can't believe this," he muttered. "She can't just try to end my relationship with Hikari like that."

He stared at Hikari's peaceful sleeping face. Patamon came back from under the bed, as he spotted Gatomon, taking the ice pack off Hikari's chest.

"Gatomon," he asked.

"Hikari's not going to die, I hope," she said, with tears flowing down from her cheeks.

Patamon embraced Gatomon as Takeru carried Hikari to her feet. Hikari had just woken up.

"Takeru, why are you crying," she asked.

He didn't answer as he embraced her.

"You and Takeru cannot see each other, no matter what the reason is," Taichi explained.

"Nani ka," she exclaimed.

Her fever had gone higher than usual. She nearly fainted as Takeru caught her.

"I'm sorry for the trouble," he apologized.

"You didn't cause any trouble," she said.

"Well, if I can't see you again, at least I can call you," he said, trying to smile.

She felt really weak; she wanted to vomit. She came out of his grip as she ran to the bathroom as she slammed the door.

"I think it's gotten worse," Taichi said.

"Aren't you going to take her to a hospital," he asked.

"I could, but I know she's not going to make it," Taichi replied. "This was a chronic illness."

Takeru stared at him with shock.

"It's not transferable," he said. "But the doctors say there is no cure. Soon enough, she may die."

Takeru was shocked as Taichi sighed.

"How long was this chronic illness," he asked.

"It has been going on for 7 years," he explained. "It happened the time our mother left us."

"You've been taking care of her all this time," he asked.

"Just on the days she was seriously ill," he replied. "Often, I sent a sitter to look after her."

Takeru felt great pain in his heart, as Hikari came out.

"Hikari, are you okay," he asked.

"Hai," she said. "I feel refreshed. I don't feel so sick anymore."

He frowned as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"How come you never told me you had a chronic disease," he asked.

"What're you talking about," she asked.

"Your brother just told me you have a serious chronic illness," he replied.

She glared at Taichi who had just left the room. If you're wondering about the mother, she left to buy some medicine.

"Hikari, is this true," he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I didn't want you to worry so much about me like Taichi does."

"Hikari," Takeru said, mad, "you can't keep killing yourself like this. You need protection, treatment, and care."

"That's only for wimps," she muttered.

Patamon and Gatomon were just watching Takeru and Hikari.

"Shouldn't we stop them," Gatomon asked.

"Don't worry," Patamon replied. "They're going to work this out."

"Doctors say that you're going to die," Takeru said.

"I'm not going to die, though," she said.

He backed her against a wall as he grabbed her shoulders.

"I love you, Hikari," he said, "but for some reason, I feel like you don't feel the same way like that."

"I do, but I just don't want you to get overprotective like Onii-chan," she declared.

He stood there for a moment, and then pressed his body against hers.

"What're you talking about," he asked.

She felt scared about what he was going to do next to her.

"I just don't want you to get overprotective of me," she replied. "I remember the time when we were 11. You were really angry over almost losing Patamon again. I didn't want the same thing to happen to me."

He stared at her with sorrow as he held her cheeks.

"I'm never going to hurt you," he said. "You know that I would never try to hurt you."

Tears leaked out of her eyes as he embraced her.

"Gomen gazaimasu," she cried out.

She embraced him back as more tears fell from her eyes.

"It's okay," he whispered.

"Arigato gazaimasu," she said.

"I should leave before your mom comes back," he said.

Her eyes looked down as he stared at her.

"This may actually be the last time we will see each other," she said.

"That's right," he said.

"Well, I'll call you," she said.

"It's okay," he said. "I may not actually pick up your calls often."

She turned her back as he came behind her.

"No matter what, I'll always love you," he whispered, before kissing her cheek.

Patamon kissed Gatomon passionately as she blushed. Then he followed Takeru and left. Hikari came back on her bed as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well, I stopped there. Let me give you a clue at the end of the story. It's not a happy ending. Anyway, please review. Arigato! 


	10. New Girl

Another chapter which I wanted to do and it's so sad. I nearly cried thinking about this.

* * *

Hikari buried her head in her arms, crying softly. Gatomon tried to comfort her, but Hikari didn't allow her to do that.

Meanwhile…

Takeru was in his room, as Patamon came on his stomach.

"I'm so mad," he said.

"Me too," Patamon said.

"There's never going to be a girl like Hikari," he sighed. "She was my girlfriend and her mother just had to break it up."

"I can't even see Gatomon anymore," he sighed.

Takeru wasn't crying, but tears leaked out of his eyes. Patamon just sat on Takeru's stomach, until Takeru's mother came in his room.

"I noticed that you weren't looking good," she said, as she closed the door. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Takeru lied.

"You can tell me," she said.

"It's about Hikari," he answered.

"She broke up with you," she asked.

"No," he replied.

"_You _broke up with her," she asked.

"Actually, her mother broke us up," he answered.

"How did that happen," she asked. "Wait a minute. I thought her mother left her."

"No, she came back," Takeru sighed.

"How exactly did she break you and Hikari up," she asked.

"Here we go," he sighed. "She warned Hikari not to ever come near me, unless it was schoolwork. But when I walked her home, she kissed me. She never knew that. Soon, she got sick and I came to her aid, because I couldn't let her die. Then her mother comes in, and tells me I can't see her again. Taichi told me she had a chronic illness and she is soon going to die if it was not taken care of. Now, I can't ever come near her again, even as friends."

He didn't want to mention the part when Hikari's mother pointing a gun at him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I never realized that. It'll be okay."

"No, it won't," he exclaimed. "She's going to die, and I won't even be there to help her, even as friends."

Nansuko, Takeru's mother, embraced him as he softly cried in her shoulder.

"A real mother would never act like a total bitch," she whispered.

"I just feel like I was in fault of all this," he sniffled.

"You're not," she said. "I'll call Hikari and her mother to come over the weekend. It's Wednesday."

He smiled a bit as she wiped his tears off his face.

"Now suck it up," she said, playfully pushing him off. "You're 17, not 5. You're already a young man."

"Hai," he said, hugging her.

She got up as she left his room, closing his door.

School Day…

Hikari spotted Takeru at his locker as she just passed him. He also noticed her. Suddenly, a girl pushed Hikari as she came to him.

"Are you Takeru Ishida," the girl asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Yeah," she squealed. "You are officially my boyfriend. I'm Gina."

Hikari just glanced at him as she went the other way. Gina just sucked her teeth as she grabbed Takeru's arm.

"I'm new, so you better introduce me around," she demanded.

He sweat dropped as he simply nodded.

"But I can't be your boyfriend," he said.

"Why not," she asked.

"Because I already have one," he said.

"Who," she asked, crossing her arms.

"Her name is Hikari," he answered.

"I thought you and Hikari broke up," she said.

"Who told you that," he asked.

"Taichi told Daisuke who told me," she said.

"Great," he muttered.

"Now come with me," she demanded, grabbing his arm.

Meanwhile…

Hikari was in her class, where Takeru was with Gina.

"Gina, I don't care if you're new," the teacher hollered. "Just shut up!"

"Jeez," she muttered.

"Thank you," he said.

Hikari just laid her head on the desk, not feeling so well anymore. She groaned because of the pain in her stomach, but didn't know it was loud enough for the teacher to hear that.

"Is there something wrong," he asked.

"No, sensei," she lied.

"Daisuke, take Hikari to the nurse," he ordered.

Daisuke sighed as Hikari went with him to the nurse's office. They came inside as Daisuke stared at Hikari.

"Aren't you going to go back to class," she asked.

"Oh yeah," he said. "See, I think I'm also not feeling well. So I'll just stay here."

She felt really weak as she just fell in his arms.

"How did that happen," he asked.

He placed her on one of the patient beds. She had trouble breathing as he noticed her face was turning light purple.

"I can't believe that you and Takeru aren't together anymore," he said. "That means I have a chance with you."

She covered her mouth with her hands as she coughed several times. He patted her back as he gave her a tissue.

"Do you have a serious illness," he asked.

"It's nothing," she lied.

"Where's the nurse," he wondered.

He sighed as he felt her forehead. It was hot as he removed her shoes and socks.

"What're you doing," she asked.

"My mom says when a person has a fever, he/she should take off their shoes and socks," he explained.

Then he went through the nurse's desk and pulled out a thermostat and placed a covering over the tip of it. He put it under her tongue.

"Wait until you hear beeping," he instructed.

After a while, he heard beeping. He put on a glove and took the thermostat out. It read (112.9 F).

"You're really coming down with a bad fever," he said.

He went through the nurse's desk and put the thermostat back. Then he took out a damp cloth. He placed it on her forehead as the nurse came back.

"Oi, what're you doing here," she asked.

She noticed Hikari. She was shocked knowing that Daisuke was the one who gave some care to her.

"Feel better soon," Daisuke said, waving good-bye.

She struggled to move, but felt weak in the body. The nurse just glared at him as he left. Then she removed the damp cloth off Hikari's forehead. She noticed Hikari was sweating.

"You need to go home," she suggested.

"Hai," Hikari said.

Hikari called the office phone to call her mother. The phone didn't pick up as she hung up. Then she called Taichi, who also didn't pick up, so she left a message. Then she hung up. She went back to class to pick up her stuff.

* * *

Sorry for the surprises, but I felt bad for Daisuke. He's so cute in this story. Anyway, please remember to review. 


	11. Scared

I like Daisuke, Takeru, Taichi, and Ken! I know I haven't added him to the story yet, but I will soon. Anyway, this chapter is short because I felt like making it short. Also, I'm trying to make it more interesting.

Another chapter that I was finally thinking of and I hope that you enjoy. So read and review.

* * *

Hikari was waiting in the nurse's office, waiting for Taichi.

_It's gotten worse_, she sighed.

Finally, Taichi came in the office, as he spotted Hikari sitting down, staring down at the floor.

"Are you Taichi Yagami," the nurse asked.

"Hai," he replied.

"I'd like to speak to you," she said. "Hikari, I would like for you to wait out there, so that your brother and I will know what to do."

She nodded as she slowly went out. The nurse sat down as Taichi sat in front of her.

"Hikari has never been in my office before," she said. "But I realized this 'fever' she has is not normal. What is going on?"

"Doctors have tried everything to help her," he explained, "but there simply isn't a cure for whatever she has."

"You do realize that if she is not treated right away," she asked, "there's a huge possibility the fever will worsen?"

"I know that," he replied. "But I have a lot of stuff on my hands. I'm trying to make sure she at least eats."

"That's good," she said, "but that's still not good enough."

"I also buy her medicine," he said.

"How old are you," she asked.

"I'm 20 years old," he replied.

"Well then," she exclaimed, slamming her hand against the desk, "you better take more responsibility for your little sister!"

"I am," he said.

"Not the way I hear about it," she said. "I am going to tell the principal to make sure Hikari doesn't come back home until she gets cured."

"What about her education," he exclaimed, standing up.

"This school has ways," she replied.

He sat back down, as the nurse gave him a prescription.

"Buy this medicine for her," she suggested.

"What if it doesn't work," he asked.

"Think on the positive," she said.

She sighed.

"You are an adult," she said. "It's about time you start acting like one!"

Later…

Taichi was in the car as Hikari just sat there. He was a little mad.

"Why did you go to school if you weren't feeling well," he asked.

"I just didn't want you to worry about me so much," she replied.

He just sighed as he started the car.

"Gomen gazaimasu, onii-chan," she apologized.

"It's okay," he said.

Home…

He had just come in with Hikari, when Gatomon suddenly jumped on Taichi's face.

"Why the hell did you tell Daisuke that Takeru and Hikari broke up," she asked.

"Are you mad because you can't see Patamon again," he asked.

"Yes, and I will be more than glad to beat you up," she said.

"Gatomon, it's okay," Hikari said.

"No, it's not," she cried out.

Gatomon felt really mad about not seeing Patamon ever again.

"Let me just claw your mother," she said.

"Gatomon, don't do that," Hikari said.

"Just a little," she asked.

"No," she said.

Gatomon rushed upstairs, as Hikari lied down on a sofa.

"Sorry for also telling Daisuke that you and Takeru," he said.

She turned her body the other way.

"It's okay," she said.

He just went into the kitchen to make something for her to eat.

Evening…

Hikari was lying on her bed. Then she heard somebody coming to her room. It wasn't her mom because she wasn't home yet and it wasn't Taichi, because he was at a pharmacy, looking for the medicine. The footsteps were getting heavier by the moment. She felt a cold sweat drop drip from her chin. Who was it?

The person opened the door, as she was surprised to see who he was. The person was…

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to make it really interesting. Please review and arigato! 


	12. Came Back For Me

**Those who were waiting, I'm so sorry. I was updating my other stories. Anyway, please review after reading this…

* * *

**

Hikari was shocked to see that the person who was in her room was…

"D-dad," she gasped,

"Hello Hikari," the father greeted.

**Meanwhile…**

Taichi was waiting in a long line, as he sighed, knowing he was the 20th person in the line.

"Hurry it up," he exclaimed.

"Excuse me, sir," a lady said, cutting in front of him.

_You have got to be joking me_, he growled.

**At home…**

Hikari got up as her dad came to her.

"You can't be here," she said. "I thought you were in jail."

"They put me on parole," he responded.

He came closer to her, as she turned her head sideways.

"Get away from me," she hissed. "I hate you!"

"You can't hate me," he chuckled. "You're my daughter."

"You're not a real father," she said. "You say you're my father, but you don't even act like one."

He frowned, when he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me," she hollered.

"No," he whispered.

"You son of a bitch," she exclaimed.

He slapped her as she pushed him away from her. She ran out of her room, as Gatomon spotted her. Then she saw Hikari's dad. She used her tail to grab his leg as Hikari came to the stairs. The dad tripped, pushing Hikari down the steps.

"Hikari," Gatomon hollered, but felt her tail being pulled. She was thrown to a wall as Hikari struggled to get up.

"Hikari, I didn't mean to," he said.

"You're drunk again," she said.

He was drunk again as she tried to walk over to the family room. Suddenly, the door was flung open. The person who came in was Takeru. He spotted Hikari, who was struggling to get up.

"Takeru," she gasped.

"Hikari," he said, closing the door, as he came to her.

"He's back," she whispered.

"Who's back," he asked.

"My father's back," she breathed out as she passed out in his arms.

He dropped her on a sofa.

"Look who's back," the dad chuckled.

"It's you," he growled.

"Why are you so mad," he asked.

"You hurt Hikari," Takeru hollered, running towards him.

He punched him hard in the mouth, as blood spilled out of the dad's mouth.

"You're going to pay for that," the dad hissed.

"Go ahead and try to hit me," Takeru said. "You're not going to get me like last time."

He ran towards Takeru, trying to punch him, but Takeru kept dodging the attacks. Then Takeru flipped behind him, using both of his feet to kick him hard to the wall. The dad grabbed a black and hard stick as he ran towards him. Takeru dodged the hitting of the stick. Unfortunately, since the stick was lead, heavy metal, it hit Takeru in the leg. It gave the dad great advantage to hit him more. After so many hitting, the stick was aiming towards his face. Takeru blocked it with his hand, as he snatched it away from the dad's grip. He threw away the stick as the dad hit him in the stomach.

"How does it feel to lose," he asked, grinning evilly.

Takeru coughed out blood, as his body was slammed against the wall. He then fainted.

"Stop this," Hikari said, who just woke up.

"Hikari, come with me," the dad said.

She had to get to the kitchen to get the knife, so she got up to run towards it. He grabbed her arm as she kicked him in the leg for him to let her go. He didn't let go as she used her head to slam against his lips. He let go of her as he cursed out loud. She grabbed a knife, pointing it towards him.

"Get out," she said, as she came to Takeru's aid.

"Hikari, I'm your dad," he said.

"No, you're not," she yelled.

He came towards her as she dropped the knife. She held Takeru closer to her, when she suddenly heard a gunshot. The dad gasped as he fell in front of her. The person, who shot him, was her mom.

"Hikari, are you okay," she asked.

She spotted Hikari holding Takeru in her arms. She frowned about that.

"I told him not to come here anymore," she said, pointing the gun towards him.

"Mom, don't do that," Hikari said, as tears fell down her cheeks. "He tried to protect me. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be alive."

"Honey, I just didn't want him to hurt you," she said.

"Mom, he tried to protect her," she said. "That's why I love him."

The mother looked at her, and then she grabbed her cell phone to call ambulance.

"Hello, I need paramedics, immediately," she said.

**Next Day…**

At the hospital, Takeru was just waking up. He spotted Hikari, his mother, and his brother Yamato.

"You're finally awake," his mother sighed.

"Hey little brother," Yamato said.

"Takeru, I'm so sorry," Hikari said.

He slowly got up, but felt a sharp pain that got him to lie back down.

"Don't struggle yourself," Yamato said. "I'll be out here with Mom, while Hikari stays here."

Yamato glared at Hikari as he came out of the room with Takeru's mom.

"Hikari, I'm glad you're alive," he said.

"Takeru, I'm so sorry about getting you in this," she said.

"It's not your fault," he said.

"Yes, it is," she said.

She felt him grab her head closer to his, as he slowly got up. He kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kept at it until he let go of her.

"Takeru, you know I still love you," she said.

"I know that," he said.

She smiled a bit as she blushed a bit.

"Where's Patamon," he asked.

"He's at home alone with Gatomon," she replied.

"Oh," he said.

"Thanks for protecting me from my dad," she said.

"I just needed to help you," he said.

"But how did you get in," she asked.

"Remember the sleepover," he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I took your spare house key and made a copy of it," he responded.

She was quite surprised of what he had just said.

"Well, it _is _a good thing," she said.

She giggled a bit as she kissed Takeru some more.

* * *

**Tell me you like this chapter, because I tried making it long. So review.**


	13. Good News and Bad News: Which One?

**Big Warning, there is Kekari rape. NO FLAMES, because I don't like them and they discourage me from updating. I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist. Anyway, please review, after reading this…

* * *

**

**Weekend- Friday…**

Takeru was just in his room, after being checked out of the hospital. He was wondering why Hikari's mom didn't kill him, when she had the chance. Then he heard his door open.

"Takeru," Yamato said.

"Onii-chan," he asked.

"Takeru, we need to talk," he said.

"If it's about Hikari, then there's nothing to talk about," Takeru glared.

"Hikari's a girl, and she's like the others," he said.

"Are you saying that she's not good enough," Takeru asked.

"No, I'm just saying that… well," he paused as Takeru glared at him. "Anyway, your mom needs you downstairs."

"Okay," Takeru said, getting up and leaving his room.

"What's wrong with Takeru," Patamon asked, coming out from under Takeru's bed.

"I don't know," Yamato sighed.

"Are you still mad about Sora," he asked.

"…"

**Meanwhile…**

Takeru came to where his mom was, but also saw Hikari's mother.

"Hello, Ms. Kamiya," Takeru greeted.

"…"

She just gave him an angry glare as a greeting, as Takeru sat next to his mother.

"I understand that Takeru has been seeing your daughter for the past couple of weeks," Ms. Ishida said.

"Yes, and I was worried that he might hurt her, but I was wrong," she said. "I came home, just to find out that he was only trying to protect her from my abusive ex-husband, and also the other time when he tried to come to her care. But I ignored those things, but now, things have changed."

"Wait a minute," she said. "Are you saying that you actually trust my son with your daughter?"

"Right now," Ms. Kamiya replied, smiling a bit. "Only because he was her friend longer than I was ever there for her."

Takeru sighed of relief as he got up and walked toward her.

"Arigato," he said, hugging her.

"I don't like you, Takeru," Miss Kamiya hissed.

That was a bit weird, so he let go of her.

"Gomen," he said, as he left both of them.

* * *

**Saturday Morning…

* * *

**

Hikari was home alone, until she heard knocking on her door. She got up and opened it. There was somebody she hadn't seen in long.

"Oi Ken," she said.

"Oi Hikari, have you seen Takeru," Ken asked.

"No, but I'm sure he'll be here soon," she replied.

"Ok," he sighed. "Then, let me come in."

"Sure," she said.

He came in, as she closed the door, and locked it.

"So, is it true," he smirked.

"True about what," she asked.

"Is it true that you and Takeru broke up," he responded.

"Who told you that," she asked.

"It was Daisuke," he replied.

_I'm going to get Daisuke for this_, she thought.

"He's probably lying," she said.

"Hikari, it's okay to admit you guys broke up," he said.

"But, Takeru and I didn't break up," she said.

"But, I heard he was going out with Gina," he said.

"No, she forced him, but they're not going out," she said.

_There goes my chance with Hikari_, Ken sighed.

"That's too bad, because I actually liked you," he said. "I also thought Gatomon would be great with Wormmon."

Hikari shivered at the thought of Gatomon and Wormmon together.

"Too bad," he said, coming closer to her.

"Well, Ken," she said, "I guess it's too late."

Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders, as he crushed his lips against hers. She was surprised by that, as she pushed him away.

"Ken, I don't like you," she exclaimed.

"You know you loved that kiss," he said.

"I didn't," she responded, backing away from him.

She ran to her room as she closed the door. She tried locking it, but the lock was broken from before. She went in her closet, and closed it. Then, she went in deeper and covered herself with clothes. She heard her bedroom door open as she panted softly and didn't move at all. Then Ken opened up her closet.

"Hikari," he whispered.

She was scared, because this wasn't like Ken to scare her. Then Ken picked up a cloth that was covering her shoe. Then he smirked as he removed the other cloths covering her.

"Ken," she jumped.

"Don't scream," he hissed, as he covered Hikari's mouth.

* * *

**Well, I didn't want you to read the rape, because I am not that good on making rape stories. Anyway, please review and I promise the next chapter will be interesting.**


	14. Fight

**

* * *

I love making these chapters. Fighting kinds are my top favorites. Anyway, this is a Takeru vs. Ken. I hope you like it. It's a little violent, so I also added somebody to stop their fight. **

**Anyway, review…

* * *

**

**Afternoon…**

Takeru came to Hikari's house. He knocked on her door. He waited, but there was no answer. He knocked some more, but there was still no answer. So he took out the house key and unlocked her door. He came in, as he closed the door. He noticed that everywhere was dark.

"What the…," he ran upstairs and came to Hikari's room.

He was trying to open the door, but something was blocking it.

"Hikari, are you in there," he asked.

"Go away," she said.

"Hikari, you have to open the door," he said.

"Mom was right, boys are abusive," she said, not realizing she was talking to Takeru.

"Hikari, it's me, Takeru," he said.

"Stop mocking me, Ken," she declared, almost crying.

He used his back to pry open the door. He finally came in, seeing that Hikari's room was really dark. The curtains were firmly closed. Then he heard her crying on the bed.

"Hikari," he asked.

"Please don't do this anymore," she said.

"Do any what," he asked.

"Leave me alone," she exclaimed.

He came to her bed, touching her hair. Her head was buried in her knees, as he tilted her head up.

"T-Takeru," she gasped.

"Hikari, what happened," he asked.

More tears flowed down her cheeks, as she clutched her arms around him.

"I was raped," she said.

"By who," he asked.

"By Ken," she replied.

_Ken_, he wondered, clenching his fist hard.

"Do you mean by Ken, the one with Wormmon," he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"You think you know a guy…," he mumbled.

Hikari let go of him, as he came out of her room. He came out of the house, as he closed her door.

"Ken," he growled.

He started running, somewhere off. He didn't even know where he was running off, until he spotted Ken alone in the park.

"Oi Takeru," he said.

"You bastard," Takeru said, running towards him.

He punched him hard in the jaw, as he fell off-balance.

"How could you rape Hikari," he asked.

"…"

Ken just got up, as he cracked his knuckles.

"She's a sweet girl, but she doesn't deserve a guy like you," Ken finally responded.

"Why you…," he was cut off by Ken's punch in the chest.

It didn't do much effect, as Takeru punched him hard, again in the jaw. Blood spilled out of Ken's mouth, as Takeru swung his arm against his face.

"You don't ever touch her," he said, with his brows slanted down.

Ken used his leg to go against his knee. It did much effect as Takeru nearly fell down. Ken smirked, as he kicked his chest, slamming Takeru against a tree. Takeru got up as he ran towards Ken and came beyond him. Then he clenched his fist, but Ken came out of the way. Takeru's fist slammed against the ground, as it made a medium-sized hole.

"You son of a…," he ran towards Ken with his clenched fist, as he punched him in the chest, and then kicked him in the stomach.

They were both tired, but they didn't realize that Miyako was watching the whole thing.

"Guys, stop this," she exclaimed, coming in the middle of them.

"Out of the way, Miyako," Takeru said.

She slapped both of them, which was a surprise to them.

"You need to stop fighting," she said, but then they pushed her out of the way.

Her glasses fell off her as she got up.

"Damn it, you guys are really immature," she said, coming towards them.

"Miyako, be careful," Takeru said, but she had already crushed her glasses.

There was silence at first, until she stopped and picked up her broken glasses.

"I don't think Hikari would like it if she found out you were fighting with Ken," she said, running off.

By the time Takeru turned around, Ken was gone. He wasn't there anymore. All he heard was the wind.

_Hikari_, he thought, as his hair flowed with the wind.

**Later…**

Takeru came back to Hikari's house, as Hikari had just come out.

"Takeru, is it true," she asked. "Is it true you fought Ken?"

"Hai," he softly replied.

"You didn't have to…," she was cut off by his embrace.

"Gomen," he whispered.

"Takeru," she whispered back.

**I keep making it short for some reason. Anyway, please review so that I can continue with longer chapters.**


	15. Whoa

**Thanks for reviewing, because I actually feel a lot better about writing this. Anyway, of course, Taichi is going to teach Ken a little lesson, but that isn't going to be the end of it. I added a few funny parts to this, and a Hentai moment. It's all added up to this, and I think it's short. I think the longest chapter I have ever written was up to 10 pages. I'm going to try my best to type as long as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…**

* * *

Hikari didn't want Taichi to know, because he _is _an overprotective one. Takeru came besides her on the sofa, as he took out his cell phone. He was going to call Taichi, but Hikari stopped him.

"I don't want him to know," she said.

"But, Ken raped you," he said. "Miyako interrupted me from hurting him, and you can't let a person get away when they rape you."

"Would you rape me," she asked.

"No, I would never want to rape you," he replied, shaking his head.

"That's a relief," she sighed.

"You have to tell your brother, Hikari," he said, handing her his cell phone.

She softly took the phone from him, as she opened up the lid. Then she dialed her brother's cell phone number. Then the phone started ringing.

"Hello," Taichi greeted.

"Onii-chan, it's me," Hikari said.

"Hikari, what's wrong," he asked.

"I don't know how to say this," she replied.

"You can tell me," he said.

"I was… I was," she stuttered.

"What happened," he asked.

"I was raped," she whispered.

"Hikari say what," Taichi asked.

"I was raped," she said, louder.

"Who was the damn bastard that raped my sister," Taichi roared. "Tell me who it is! Is it Takeru? I knew I could never trust him. You can never trust boys like him."

Takeru just heard what he had just said and felt offended.

"It's not Takeru," she said.

"Who did it," Taichi asked.

"It was K-K_en_," she replied.

"Who is K-K_en_," he asked.

"It was Ken," she responded.

Suddenly, she heard the phone click. Taichi had just hung up. Hikari closed the phone lid as she gave the phone back to Takeru. He saw that she was sad.

"Hikari, it's okay," he said, embracing her.

She clutched her fingers in his shoulders, as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I just feel so dirty," she said.

Then Takeru let go of her, as he licked her tears. She blushed a bit, as he kissed her. He tugged onto her upper arm, as he deepened his tongue in her mouth.

**Meanwhile…**

Taichi was looking all over for Ken.

_That bastard raped my sister, and now I'm going to beat the hell out of him_, he growled, as he came to Ken's house.

He pounded on the door, until Ken opened it.

"Oi Taichi," he smiled.

"Hello dead bastard," he growled, pushing him inside.

Taichi closed the door and locked it. Then he turned to Ken with his 'scary' face.

"Is there something wrong," Ken asked.

"The hell there is," he declared, punching Ken in the mouth. "How dare you rape her!"

"Who," Ken asked, with blood spilling out of his mouth.

"My sister, Hikari," he replied, clutching his throat.

He clutched it tight enough for Ken to kick and gasp for breath.

"She deserved somebody like me, not Takeru," he finally responded.

"What is that suppose to mean," he asked, still clenching his throat.

"I was jealous, and I wanted to be her first," he gasped. "I'm really sorry about all this."

"Sorry isn't going to bring her virginity back," Taichi exclaimed.

"I really am sorry," he said.

He couldn't get anymore air as he passed out in Taichi's arms.

"Dirty…," he muttered.

He dropped Ken on a sofa, as he took out his cell phone to call an ambulance and then he left like nothing happened.

**Back With Takeru and Hikari…**

Takeru was already set to leave. They didn't do what you think they did.

"You're going to leave already," Hikari asked.

"Do you want me to stay," he responded.

"Would you," she asked.

He carried her, bridal-style, as he walked to her room.

"Wow Hikari, you're really light," he said, closing the door with his foot.

"You're really strong," she giggled.

"Want to know more," he asked, coming on her bed.

He slipped his hand under her shirt, but she grabbed his hand from touching her fully-grown chest. She tried grabbing his hand down, but he slightly squeezed one of her breasts.

"Takeru," she moaned. "Please don't…"

"What're you doing with Hikari," Gatomon asked, coming out from under the bed.

It was surprising to Takeru, considering she wasn't with Patamon.

"Hi Gatomon," he greeted.

"Where's Patamon," she asked.

"He's in the family room," Hikari said.

She came to the door as she used her tail to open the door.

"Have fun," Gatomon sneered.

"Gatomon, wait," Hikari said, but Takeru held her down.

"Young love," Gatomon sighed, as she closed the door.

"Bye Gatomon," Takeru smirked.

"Takeru, I think we should slow things down a little," Hikari suggested.

"Why," he asked.

"Because I don't want to…," she paused, realizing she already lost her virginity.

"You're right," he said. "I'm sorry for rushing in."

"It's okay, but I feel sorry for Patamon right now," she said.

"Why," he asked.

They were silent for a minute, when they heard Patamon's scream. Then they heard Gatomon's cackle.

"Gatomon, what're you doing," he asked.

"I just want to kiss you," she grinned.

"Wait," he said.

Takeru and Hikari just stood there, watching Patamon run from Gatomon.

* * *

**Did you like that? Because it's angst, and it's mature, so please review. But remember that I really totally love Takari, my most favorite Digimon couple. PataGato is my second favorite couple. **

**Taichi: I guess I really don't know my own strength.**

**Daisuke: Hi Hikari! (hugs her)**

**Takeru: (glares at Daisuke)**

**Patamon: Gatomon, here's my side of the line.**

**Gatomon: (wipes away the line) What line?**

**Ken: So I'm the bad guy, huh?**

**Me: Review!**


	16. Weird, Isn't it?

**Please read 'Incomplete Mission.' That's the revised version. Anyway, review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

**Saturday Night…**

Hikari was in Takeru's department, watching a movie with him. IT wasn't a scary movie, which was disappointing to Takeru. It was a romantic and humorous movie, which made him sleepy.

"This movie is boring," he sighed.

Gatomon was on Hikari's lap, enjoying the movie. Patamon agreed with Takeru.

"It is boring," Patamon yawned.

Gatomon and Hikari glared at the boys.

"Boys," they scoffed.

"Girls," they mimicked their tones.

Takeru picked up the movie case, noticing that the movie was rated R. He grinned, thinking there might be some certain scenes.

"So, Hikari," Takeru said, "maybe it's time for Patamon and Gatomon to sleep."

"Why," she asked, coming closer to Takeru.

"Because they probably won't handle some of the scenes," he replied.

He was right. The woman in the movie was on the bed with a man.

"Gatomon, go to sleep with Patamon," Hikari said.

Gatomon and Patamon were watching the scene, as Hikari blushed pink. Takeru was only amused. 

"I was wrong," Takeru said. "This _is _actually good."

"I take it back," she said, picking up the remote.

Takeru set her hand down as she let go of the remote. After the scene was over, the movie ended. It said 'Wait for the sequel.'

"I can't wait for the sequel," Takeru smirked.

Hikari only blushed, as she came on Takeru's bed. She covered herself with his blanket, as she tried getting that scene out of her head. Takeru turned off the television, as he came on his bed. 

"Hikari," he whispered.

"Takeru, please don't tell me you started to like the movie when the scene came," she said.

"Okay," he kept silent.

"It was the scene," she sighed.

Takeru took his blanket away from her, as she backed away from him, nearly falling off the bed.

"Got you," he said, with his face very close to hers.

"Wait, Takeru," she pushed him away from her.

"What is it," he asked.

"Why don't we just sleep," she asked.

"Are you afraid of what you think I might do to you," he asked.

"Yeah, I am afraid of that," she replied.

"Well, next time we get another sleepover, bring the sequel of the movie," he said.

"I will," she smiled.

She kissed him goodnight, as they slowly drifted off to sleep. Patamon was amused of that part of the movie as he stared at Gatomon with a smirk across his face.

"Patamon, why are you looking at me like that," she asked.

"You'll see," he said, coming towards her.

She blushed red, as Patamon slightly licked her cheeks, as he removed her gloves.

**Morning…**

Hikari had just come home, with Gatomon. 

"What's wrong with you, Gatomon," she asked. "You've been silent since."

"Nothing," Gatomon denied, as she came out of Hikari's arms, and ran upstairs.

_Weird cat_, she thought.

Hikari spotted her mother on the sofa, drinking a cup of tea.

"Ohayo, mother," she said, coming to embrace her. "Thank you for giving me permission to go to Takeru's."

"You're welcome," she said. "I just wanted to protect you from the wrong boys. Speaking of boys, Daisuke wants to visit you with Veemon."

"Wait, you invited _him_," she asked, really surprised.

"He says that he has this major crush on you, so he wants to come over," she smiled.

"Who told you he can come over," Hikari asked.

"Of course, your brother suggested that," she replied.

"Taichi," she growled.

Suddenly, Daisuke came in. 

"Hello Hikari," he smiled.

"I'm with Takeru, not you," she said.

"Nice try," he said. "Everybody knows Takeru is with Gina, not you."

"Fine, let's go to my room," she sighed.

He carried her, which got her a bit annoyed.

"I can walk, Daisuke," she said, with her right eye twitching.

"I know," he smirked.

"Is Gatomon upstairs," Veemon asked.

"Patamon and Gatomon are with each other," Hikari said.

"Oh," he sighed in disappointment, as he followed Daisuke.

They all came in her room, as Daisuke dropped Hikari on her bed. He closed her door, as Gatomon hid herself from under the bed. Veemon also followed her under.

"Come on, Hikari," Daisuke said. "Something is definitely bothering you."

"It's nothing," she denied.

"Are you sure," he asked, placing his hand on her cheek.

She held his hand on her cheek, as she nodded.

"So when are you coming back to school," he asked.

"I'll be back soon," she replied.

"How soon," he asked.

"In about one week," she replied. "The nurse called Taichi, saying that I'll be able to take my classes, but during the summer time, I should be sent to the hospital."

"I really missed you," he sighed, embracing her.

"Daisuke, I am telling you the truth about Takeru," she said. "He and I are back together."

"Oh," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said, as he let go of her.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That was being a good friend," she said.

He blushed a bit, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed her back, as she smiled a bit.

"I don't want to give you a kiss on your lips," she said.

"Why not," he asked.

"Because, that would be considering cheating," she replied.

He ignored what she said, as he landed his lips on hers. Then he stopped as Hikari let go of him, and stepped away.

"Wait, I'm sorry about that, Hikari," he said. "I didn't know what came over me."

"That's okay," she said, blushing a bit.

_At least you didn't act like Ken_, she thought.

"Oh yeah," she remembered. "How dare you tell Ken that Takeru and I broke up?"

She pushed him on her bed, as she pinched his cheek, hard.

"I didn't know," he said.

"That's what they all say," she growled.

"Are you serious," he asked.

"Daisuke, you're a great friend, but most of the time, you remind me of my brother," she sighed, shaking her head. "Please don't remind me of Onii-chan."

"I didn't know it would anger you so much," he said.

She pulled his cheeks hard, as he also pulled her cheeks.

"That doesn't even hurt," he said, as Hikari let go.

"But it hurts for me," she said. "Sometimes, you remind me of Miyako."

"Miyako scares me sometimes," he said.

"Do you want me to call her," she asked.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I thought so," she said.

She didn't even notice his secret grin as he came behind her.

"Why don't you call Takeru over," he asked.

"Because, he has to run errands today," she replied.

"On a Sunday," he asked.

"I guess so," she said. "Oh, do you want to watch the movie Takeru and I watched last night?"

"Is it scary," he asked.

"No," she replied.

"Does it have loads of action," he asked.

"No," she replied.

"Does it have some action," he asked.

"No," she replied.

"Is this a romantic movie," he asked.

"Yes," she replied, nodding.

He left with Veemon, and then he closed the door.

"Something tells me Daisuke and Takeru are the same," she said.

* * *

**I finally finished this chapter. I hope you loved it. Yes, it had some Daikari. But don't most stories have love triangles.**

**Anyway, review…**


	17. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…**

* * *

**One Week Later…**

Hikari woke up, knowing that today she could finally go back to school. She got up, and went to her bathroom to prepare herself. Gatomon only watched her get out of the room.

_Hikari's lucky_, she sighed.

"Oh, Gatomon, why are you like that," Hikari asked, coming back in.

"It's nothing," she blushed.

"You're blushing," she said. "Was it something about what you and Patamon did?"

"You heard that," Gatomon asked.

"No," Hikari said. "Does that mean…"

"Hikari, you have to get to school," Taichi hollered.

"I have to go," she said, coming out of her room. 

**Meanwhile…**

It was class time, as Hikari came in.

"Hikari, you're back," Daisuke said, as everybody stared at him.

"Hikari, what took you so long," the teacher asked.

She handed him the nurse's note, as she came to her seat. She sat in front of Takeru, who was happy that she was back.

"Anyway, class," the teacher said, "today, take out a pencil and paper."

Suddenly, Gina came in, panting.

"Sorry, I'm late," she said. "Hi Takeru!"

Takeru just placed his hand on his face as he lowered his head. 

"Hikari, can you and I change seats," she asked.

"Why can't you just sit behind Daisuke," Hikari suggest, mimicking her tone.

"I don't like him," she whined.

"Fine," she sighed, getting up and sitting in front of Daisuke.

Takeru groaned, because Gina was only annoying him.

**After class…**

Hikari was just coming out of the classroom with a couple of her friends who had missed.

"Hikari, we were wondering where you were."

"We heard you got sick."

"Are you okay?"

"Guys, I'm okay," Hikari responded.

"Meet us at lunch," they said. "Oh, and we'll have Ken with us. For some reason, he was in the hospital."

Hikari nodded, but as they left, she frowned that Ken was going to be there.

"Hikari," Takeru said. "You're finally coming back to school?"

"Hai," she replied.

He smiled as he gave her a soft kiss. Unfortunately, Daisuke came at that part. He was jealous, but as Hikari left, he wanted to follow her.

"Daisuke, we have to get to gym," Takeru said. "Hikari's coming, but she has to get some of her other teachers to sign her note."

"Right," he said. "You know you suck at soccer and basketball."

"Daisuke, you suck at basketball," Takeru sneered.

"Hey, we're at least the same height," he snapped.

"Hikari's right," he said. "You really do resemble her brother."

Daisuke's left eye twitched a bit, but then he followed Takeru to gym. It wasn't soon, as Hikari had just finished getting her note signed. She went to gym, as she rushed past Miyako, and then went to her gym locker.

"Hikari, is that you," Miyako asked.

"Hai," she replied.

"I missed you," she said, embracing her.

"I missed you, too," she said.

"Are you here to stay," Miyako asked.

"Of course," Hikari replied.

Miyako took her glasses off, as she tied up her hair.

"So, is it true you and Daisuke are going out," she asked.

"Who told you that lie," Hikari asked.

"Taichi told Sora, who told Mimi, who told me," she smiled.

_Onii-chan is really getting me annoyed_, she thought.

"You got it wrong," Hikari said. 

"Takeru's already with Gina, so you deserve somebody like Daisuke," Miyako grinned. "Time to get prepared for gym."

"Sure," Hikari said, banging her head against the locker.

Then Miyako left.

"Why," Hikari mumbled.

Soon enough, Hikari already got ready.

_School has changed ever since I left_, she thought.

Suddenly, a girl pushed her out of the way.

"Are you Hikari," she asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then you're the bitch trying to steal my friend's boyfriend," she growled.

"Hold up," Hikari said. "Takeru is mine, not hers!"

"Yeah right," she scoffed.

She punched Hikari in the mouth. That got Hikari really angry. She punched the girl straight in the eye. The next thing she knew, some girls were pulling her away from Hikari, while Takeru and Miyako were pulling Hikari away from the girl.

"Hikari, what got over you," Miyako asked. "You're lucky the gym teacher isn't here."

"She started it," Hikari said.

The girl got up and ran off, crying as Hikari pulled her arm away from Miyako and Takeru.

"That girl just had to make her angry," Takeru sighed.

"I worry about Hikari," Miyako said. "Oh and why were you and Ken fighting that day?"

"That's personal," he replied, and then walked off.

_Great, both of my best friends walk away from me_, she sighed.

Daisuke and Takeru were looking at Hikari, who was volunteering to help some freshmen to play dodge ball.

"Why do so many things change between you and Hikari," Daisuke asked.

"I don't know," Takeru replied. "It's like there's a barrier between us sometimes."

"I can't take it anymore," Daisuke growled.

"What're you talking about," he asked.

"I didn't even know you and Hikari were still together," he explained. "I came over to her house, talked to her, and kissed her, straight on the lips."

"Daisuke, I'm not worried about that," he sighed.

_At least he didn't what Ken did to Hikari_, he thought.

"Wait, you forgive me," Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you didn't mean to, right," his face was scaring Daisuke.

"It was an accident," he nervously chuckled.

"I thought so," he said.

_Takeru scares me sometimes_, he thought.

**After School…**

Takeru spotted Hikari, walking by herself. He caught up with her, as he turned her around.

"Hey Takeru," she said.

"Hikari, how was your lunch," he asked. "I noticed that Ken was glaring at you the whole time."

"He told me that Taichi must have been a wrestling champion, because he was in the hospital for two days," she giggled.

"It does serve him right," he said.

She wrapped her arms around his arm, which got his attention.

"Thanks, Takeru," she said, smiling. "You've been so great to me."

"You're welcome," he said.

They came to her house. She kissed for the longest time, until Taichi opened the door.

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet," he sneered. "Stop making out in front of the house."

"Sorry," they both said.

"Bye Takeru," she said, smiling.

"Bye Hikari," he said, as he gave her one more kiss.

"Ahem," Taichi said, frowning a bit.

"Sorry again," Takeru said. "Ja ne."

Takeru finally walked away, as Hikari closed the door.

"Now Taichi," she said. "About your gossip..."

"I was wrong completely," he said.

She grabbed a pillow as she playfully hurt him with it.

"You were wrong," she giggled. "But you're my Onii-chan."

He kissed her forehead, as she smiled.

* * *

**That's the end. Hopefully, it was good. Anyway, review!**


End file.
